Because, I Love You
by SoonToBeActress
Summary: Rapunzel questions Flynn's feelings for her. One-shot. Rapunzel/Flynn


Summary: Rapunzel questions Flynn's feelings for her. One-shot. Rapunzel/Flynn

A/N: Set around a month after the movie. Nighttime.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TANGLED OR ITS CHARACTERS. Happy?

* * *

_Because, I Love You_

It was all so overwhelming, and annoying, not to mention nerve-racking. Overwhelming because I was happy I had found my parents, but it was a lot to take in in one day.

Annoying because I hated the new things I was going to have to do. I would have to wear proper clothes, and shoes! Oh, how I hated shoes. I would have to get an education, and probably learn some sort of self-defense (wasn't my frying pan enough?).

Last, nerve-racking because I wanted to make a good impression. All I wanted was for my parents to like me for who I was and not have to change anything about myself.

There was one thing I knew for sure; being a princess was going to be hard. Many would say it was simple because we have servants, and maids, and cooks. Then there comes the actual work part.

Then there was my parents. I had come to love my father and _real _mother. They treated me fair, and supported…_most _of my decisions. There was one thing they seemed to have a tiny problem with. That thing was tall, handsome, and cocky. The kingdom's used-to-be thief, Flynn Rider.

They told me time and time again that he hasn't changed. I didn't want to believe them, but couldn't help but take their words into consideration.

"That boy is nothing but trouble! He only sticks around to take advantage of us!" My father had growled.

"You don't know if that's true! Yesterday he told me he's given up on thieving," I argued.

"And he's never lied before?" He retorted.

This made me think. Yes, he's lied before. So who's to say he wouldn't do it again? I grabbed my head and shook it, confused about what to do. My mother always came to comfort me after one of my father's and I's arguments.

"Oh, Rapunzel. Don't listen to your father. He's so hard-headed."

"Do you think Flynn stays here for me?"

She scratched her chin. "It's hard to tell what a man feels, honey."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Tell him how you feel. Find the truth about what he feels," she offered. It was what I was hoping not to hear, but I knew it was the best decision. I hugged her as my way of thanking her for the comfort.

He was down by the lake where I knew he would be. He liked to fish with his bare hands. Him and Maximus always were competitive about who could catch the most.

He wasn't fishing though; he was laying on the ground and staring at the stars. The sassy horse was laying on the ground next to him, snoring gently.

"What, may I ask, are you doing down here?" He questioned while making me jump due to my unawareness of him knowing I was there.

"To see you, of course," I said after regaining my confidence.

He stood and was eye to eye with me. "Well, you're seeing me. Like what you see?" He added cockily with a grin and eyebrow raise.

I made a snort noise. It was supposed to be a scoff but came out as more of a laugh. My face got serious after that, though. So did his.

"Rapunzel, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset you." He wiped a single tear off of my cheek.

"Why haven't you left?" I suddenly blurted out.

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you left the kingdom and stayed here for so long?"

"Why would I leave?" He asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't you? You have a whole life ahead of you and you choose to stay here? What makes you stay?" My voice was surprisingly hoarse.

He sighed heavily. "Because, I couldn't bring myself to leave you."

My heart began to beat faster. I looked down while I said, "What's so special about me?"

He lifted my chin with a couple fingers and said, "You made me fall in love with you."

When his lips pressed to mine, my confusion was over. He loved me, and I loved him. There was nothing else to it. The only thing left to do was to convince my father that he was the one for me.

That should be an interesting time.

_Fin_

* * *

Hey! Feedback would be great. XD


End file.
